User blog:IggyKoopa408/Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items!
Tell me, what makes Mario Kart different from any other racing game? The vehicles? Nah. The tracks? Kind of, but not quite. The items? Bingo! There are a lot of good items in Mario Kart, and it is really fun to screw over other players with them. I'm Iggy Koopa, and here are my Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items. Items In Ranking Order 'Number 10' Let's start off this list with an item that is really fun to play with. The Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii uses himself once you obtain him and you can play Hot Potato with him. The reason I didn't put him any higher on this list is because he is the only item to harm you. Item Name: Thunder Cloud. 'Number 9' The next item on this list is the Golden Mushroom. This item gives you infinite speed for a few seconds, but you have to stay on the road in order to avoid your demise. Item Name: Golden Mushroom. 'Number 8' I'm going to throw this item right now. Spoiler: you're not going to find the Blue Shell anywhere on this list. Why? Because the Blue Shell is far from being a GOOD item. The only good the Blue Shell provides is ruining the day for the first place racer, so that's why this spot belongs to the Super Horn from Mario Kart 8. It can destroy the infamous Blue Spiny Shell for good! Item Name: Super Horn. 'Number 7' I really love the Green Shell. The Green Shell is the basis of all Mario Kart games. I love to throw this item and see it bounce around until it hits other opponents. Item Name: Green Shell. 'Number 6' I have always wanted to whack opponents and glide longer, so that's why this spot belongs to the Super Leaf. This item gives you a Raccoon tail that allows you to float in the air longer than usual and whip opponents. You can also collect coins! Item Name: Super Leaf. 'Number 5' I have always wanted a prank for someone to fall for, so that's why this spot belongs to the Fake Item Box. Despite being unable to block shells, it is a really good prank. Sometimes, I fall for my own Fake Item Box. Item Name: Fake Item Box. 'Number 4' Ever wanted to blast your way to the front of the pack? Well, that's exactly what the Bullet Bill is for. This item transforms you into him and allows you to blast down the track and knock others out of the way. Item Name: Bullet Bill. 'Number 3' The Red Shell is an even better version of the already good Green Shell. This time, the Red Shell locks onto the nearest racer and flips him over. This item is so cool that it shall always return. Item Name: Red Shell. 'Number 2' Ever wanted to flatten other racers? That's why this spot belongs to the Mega Mushroom from Mario Kart Wii. This item grows you to a massive size and allows you to flatten the other racers that are in your way. Item Name: Mega Mushroom. 'Number 1' I'm going to use this item right now. Spoiler: Like the Blue Shell, you're not going to find the Lightning Bolt anywhere on this list. Why? Because it is far from being a GOOD item. This item very annoying and it slows you down to the point of ending up in last place. This is a horrible item, so that's why the POW Block is here. The POW Block is a less annoying version of the Lightning Bolt, and it only hits those in front of you. What makes it better is the fact that it is easier to dodge, so you don't have to be annoyed that often. I really want this item to return because it's just so fun and awesome. Item Name: POW Block. Category:Blog posts